Fletchinder (Pokémon)
|} Fletchinder (Japanese: ヒノヤコマ Hinoyakoma) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 17 and evolves into starting at level 35. Biology Fletchinder is an avian Pokémon with predominantly orange and black plumage. It has a sharp, black beak and a small, pointed crest atop its head. Its black eyes have yellow, mask-like marks extending from the back. It upperside is reddish-orange and its belly is gray, with a flame pattern marking the boundary on the breast. Its pointed wings are black with yellow tips and undersides. Its legs are also black, with sharp talons with two toes forward and one back. Its long black tailfeathers are marked with two white "v"-shapes. The tail ends in two points and has another feather sticking out of the base on each side, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. Fletchinder has a flame sac in its belly. As its internal fire gradually heats up, it can fly at increasingly faster speeds. Fletchinder is known to hunt by igniting tall grass and swooping down on prey that attempt to escape the blaze. It is territorial, even against its own kind. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Fletchinder 's evolved into a in Battles in the Sky!. It later evolved into a in A Legendary Photo Op!. Other Fletchinder debuted in Breaking Titles at the Chateau! at the Battle Chateau, under the ownership of Nico. Nico used Fletchinder in a hard against Farrell's and defeated it. Minor appearances Multiple Fletchinder appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Fletchinder appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. A 's Fletchinder appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Fletchinder appears with its Trainer at the Mini-game Corner in the . owns a Fletchinder nicknamed Fletchy that evolved from her during a battle with some s that were controlled by Celosia's in Burning Fletchinder. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} , Wela Volcano Park (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |area=Island of Haste: Stage 3}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fifth release)}} |area=Ember Mountains: Fireweed Field (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Ember|Fire|Special|40|100|25||'}} By TM/HM By |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=662 |name2=Fletchinder |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=663 |name3=Talonflame |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Fletchinder is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 382. * Fletchinder shares its with . They are both known as the Ember Pokémon. * Fletchinder was designed by Saya Tsuruta. Origin Fletchinder is based on a . Its type may be a reference to the . Name origin Fletchinder may be a combination of '' and tinder, or possibly cinder. Hinoyakoma may be a combination of 火の粉 hinoko (sparks), 矢 ya (arrow), and 駒鳥 komadori ( ). In other languages , , and |fr=Braisillon|frmeaning=From and |es=Fletchinder|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Dartignis|demeaning=From Dart and |it=Fletchinder|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=불화살빈 Bulhwasalbin|komeaning=From , , and robin |zh_cmn=火箭雀 Huǒjiànquè|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=火箭雀 Fójinjeuk|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |hi=फ्लेत्चइंडर Fletchinder|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Флетчлиндер ''Fletchlinder|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Fletchinder * Fletchy External links |} de:Dartignis es:Fletchinder fr:Braisillon it:Fletchinder ja:ヒノヤコマ zh:火箭雀